


Flour and Dough, two weapons of distruction.

by klazomaniac



Series: canon can, quite literally, kiss my ass [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Gen, IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR, anyway, i shit you not im writing this at 4 am, no beta we die like my sanity during finals week, posting it later but oh well, pspspsppsspspspsp come get your fluff, sponsered by discord, yall i just want fluff between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: Tommy and Dream attempt baking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: canon can, quite literally, kiss my ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054358
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	Flour and Dough, two weapons of distruction.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYMPH! I know I'm a little late, buuuuut here you go! Fluff!!!

“Dream man, don't just sit there laughing! Help me!”

Currently, Tommy’s hand was covered in sticky cookie dough that didn’t have enough flour in it to be touched. His hand had patches of dough that were stuck on and would be a hassle to get off.

The reason being? He had decided that mixing the dough with a wooden spoon was too challenging and that a ‘hands-on’ approach would be better. Literally.

Dream sat there, wheezing because he had told him that it wouldn’t be a good idea, that there wasn’t enough flour in it. But Tommy, ever so confident, had just looked him in the eyes, told him he didn’t know what that meant, and then immediately plunged his hangs into the dough.

Comical, really.

Now there was dough stuck on his hands, the bits he had been able to scrape off fallen back into the bowl.

Tommy grumbled, before a mischievous smile lit up his face and he grabbed a piece of dough, bringing it to an exposed part of Dream’s face, and quickly smeared it.

Dream stopped his laughing fit, looking up at Tommy. If he were in an anime, he may as well have been sweat dropping. He could almost feel the glare that was being sent through the mask.

“H-hey, big man, let me clean that off for you-”

_Plat._

Tommy retracted, feeling flour go up his nose as he coughed.

That bastard just fuckin’ threw flour at him!

There was a silence between them, as Tommy glared and Dream simply smirked like the _dick_ he was.

“You bastard! Why would you do that? What is wrong with you?! Goddamnit, now I’m gonna be breathing in flour for _wee-_ ”

_Plat._

“Oh that’s it, you are going down you green son of a bitch!”

Dream just laughed as Tommy grabbed a handful of dough, running around the counter to avoid the other.

They both halted as soon as Tommy realized that Dream was faster, and he could see Tommy aiming the dough at him.

There was a silence as neither of them moved, a stalemate drawn between them.

Tommy seemed to realize that the dough was right behind Dream at the last moment, because before he knew it a lump of it was headed straight for his face.

_Plat._

Dream laughed at Tommy’s stunned expression, moving to the side half-heartedly as Tommy threw the dough he had in shock.

Tommy’s glare hardened at the other, which only seemed to make him laugh even more.

Taking the chance, the teenager ran over, grabbing the bag of flour and pouring the whole thing over Dream.

_Plat._

The wheezing stopped, Tommy’s smugness fading with it. Dream rose to his full height, only one or two inches taller but it felt towering in this moment.

Dream gripped the bowl, balling up a piece of dough. He only heard the phrase, “ _Run._ ” Before the other was chasing him through the kitchen and living room, cackling like a maniac behind him.

  
  


And, well, at least they both had the audacity to look sheepish once Niki came back in after a few minutes, flour and dough covering each of them, on their clothes and in their hair.

**Author's Note:**

> True story, this is what happened when me and my friend were baking cookies. I was Tommy in this situation, Except I just kept harassing my friend with flour lmao
> 
> Niki: ...How did this happen, and why is my kitchen a mess?
> 
> Tommy and Dream: *points at each other* HE STARTED IT!
> 
> Also, join [the MCYT discord](https://discord.gg/y5nf5NpgFn) if you want. we vibe there and also I could use the clout ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯


End file.
